


What Mother Didn't Tell You...

by markimoan



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I don't even care, Other, This is Bad, aaaaaaaaaaaaaa, darkiplier is a fucking dick, why do I even do this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markimoan/pseuds/markimoan
Summary: Writing club prompts turn into fucking story about Mark, Wilford, and Dark. WHY.





	What Mother Didn't Tell You...

It was only supposed to be one child. Only one, and they would have been free. But no. The Fischbachs had to have triplets. TRIPLETS. Why did it have to be that dreaded number? When Moira found out from the sonogram, Wilhelm nearly fainted. How? Twins, not even triplets, had ran successfully in either of their families, so when the doctor had pointed out three distinct heartbeats on all sides of her, the shock in the room was felt all throughout the maternity ward.

“We’ll love them no matter what, and if they miscarry or we have to give one for adoption, we will be fine.” Moira says quietly, Wilhelm holding her hand tightly.

 ~~~~~~~

Nine months later, Moira lets out a shriek as her final son, Darren is brought into the world. Mark and Wilford lay swaddled, crying out for their mother and the doctor smiles, holding out the baby for her. “It’s a boy…” he says softly, making Wilhelm chuckle under his breath. “Three healthy baby boys, Mrs. Fischbach. Congratulations.” Moira smiles, yet it fades in an instant.

“How are we going to pay for everything for them? There’s so much we need to but for our little boys!”

 ~~~~~~~

The major steps come in threes as well. When Mark is three months old, he says his first word (it was ‘ma’, by the way). Wilford babbles along as Mark shouts unintelligible words, ‘dada’ coming out in the string of nonsense, and Darren stayed mute until he was almost a year old. Moira made sure that she could get all the major milestones caught on camera, Wilhelm weeping tears of joy as he would watch the tapes over and over again. Wilford led the trio when it came to walking, stumbling across the kitchen tile to his mother and tugging at her dress. He was only two, and Mark made it to her soon afterward, startling the woman as he fell onto her feet. Darren kept to his crawling, rising to his feet when he reached two and a half years old.

 ~~~~~~~

When the boys all turned thirteen, that’s when everything started paving pathways for them. Mark was on the track to college, getting fantastic grades left and right. Wilford was destined to be a child star, flashing award-winning smiles at the school plays and receiving awards for his artistic ability. Darren on the other hand, worked for his craftsmanship. He would spend days in the middle school’s woodshop department making small trinkets for his older brothers with everything from toy cars to a wooden sword for Mark. He got congratulated for his efforts and received good word from his shop teacher in proving his worth.

 ~~~~~~~

Eighteen, the magic number. Wilford was up to great things, having gotten his first movie role in Hollywood, Mark off in a prestigious college in Massachusetts, and Darren… Darren had finally stopped and ended up in prison. Word circling around their small town was that he had stabbed the shop teacher for giving him a bad grade, others say that he had burnt down the old school for fun. But only two people in the world knew exactly what happened and why.

\--

“Why was your brother Darren sent to prison after a mental evaluation, Mister Fischbach?” the reporter asks, putting down the paper in her hands. The older man chuckles, running a hand through his red and black hair. His brother sits beside him, moustache and bangs dyed a bubblegum pink color, and they both lock eyes, their hands resting on top of each other’s as their matching family rings never separate.

“Who do you want to hear it from?” Red asks, his eyes narrowed at the reporter. She stutters out an answer about the elder, and he smiles softly. “Well you see, Darren wasn’t the best social person to be around. He was annoying, and whenever he wouldn’t get any feedback that was positive, he would lash out. He would throw things, make sure that everything was said and done before getting a reaction. Mostly it was a scared or feared feeling that anyone radiated whenever they spoke with Dee, but our mother kept encouraging him to lash out. She would make him angry and he would-“

“One day, he threw a scalding hot pot of water on Mark. Sent him to the hospital, and Mother told him that it was okay to be angry like that. I don’t know exactly why she told Mark and I to bottle up our emotions but let Dee let out his, but one day it all caught up with him. Darren had finally did it. He got upset at school over a bad grade on a history test, and the rest is in his permanent record. He got up, walked up to the teacher and bashed his face into the table. Broke his nose pretty well. The teacher always locked the door so when people tried to get out, they couldn’t. H-he pulled out a rifle, the one Dad used to keep in the closet, and he waved it around, shooting poor Mister Montgomery in the back once and let him bleed out.” Wilford hides his face, the memories flooding back. “It was the third bad grade in that class, and he had had enough of it. He wanted Mister Montgomery gone, and he was going to do it himself.”

Mark rubs his brother’s back, eye covered with a patch and nods sadly. “He told Wilford that if he wanted to live, he had to jump out the window. I went with him and had my vision taken in my left eye by a branch catching through my glasses. Painful experience, I’ll tell you that.” The reporter and audience sit in shock as the men tell of the horror, going into detail over the mundane matters of the situation that day. “Police caught him right as he turned the rifle on himself, and Mother will never forgive herself over encouraging him to let out his anger in that way. They took him to prison that day for murder and assault with a deadly weapon. I went to the hospital for blindness in one eye, and Wilfie here went for a broken arm. We walked the stage, but Darren was refused by the principal. No one can look at pictures of the three of us without shivering.” Mark shuts his eyes, trying not to cry. “And the worst part of it all, was that it was our eighteenth birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may add another chapter to Hey Baby Can I Get You In My Bed? ... Maybe.
> 
> No? Okay. I might do it anyway just because there are people asking about it.


End file.
